User talk:BeholdtheVision
1Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the What if Percy lost his memory? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 18:51, February 28, 2010 Hi! I'm Forest. If you need any help, you can ask me... :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the club. And for future references, if you accidentally click the "Create a new article" button, you can go back :). Sparrowsong 19:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You're a fan of Harry Potter too? (Percy Jackson could whoop his butt any day day, though) :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Saw your post on kiwi's page. I LOVE WARRIORS! Have you seen the FF wiki yet? Filled with warriors freaks like me! And everyone there is really nice... or else... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Thinkaboutthisname, as you can probably tell. If you need some help with anything, just ask. :) I'm usually online. TATN / Thalia! 20:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I've never acctually heard of Warriors! I've been hearing a lot about it on here though and I'm thinking about reading it. What's the first one called? Have you ever heard of The Gallagher Girls? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 20:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Warriors No, I haven't been on warriorcats, but I go on the wiki occasionally… I go on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki more often. My warrior name is Forestheart, and, although I'm a girl, Forestheart is a boy. He's a dark gray tom with a tuft of fur on his head and forest-green eyes. :) I love Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Birchfall, and Thornclaw. Thornclaw is so amazing… ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 01:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) OC's I got no idea how they make those pitures i draw mine by hand and scan them into my computer Warboss95 18:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please? Sure I'll help. XD It seems like a good idea! [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 22:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I can answer your questions on TATN's page.....er....well, on my talk page there's instrustions that I got from Leafwhisker before she left. and, no, she is not THE Thalia. There's a picture of her on her Devient Art profile. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra 20:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) so....let me get this strait.....you're using me in a story? Yeah! Sure, that's fine! And you want me to tell SallyPerson and Warboss? [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 20:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Hermione in Greek is Ερμιόνη and Michael is Μιχαήλ. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 23:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'd like to be your friend! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 00:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey what is your favorite book series? Tacomania99 17:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay......What's with the BLA BLA BLA thing? XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 19:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) [[http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720 |Μιχαήλ]] 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A group story is where a write the story TOGETHER. Do you want me to write the rest of that chapter, or what? XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay! XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hey hermione, can i write the blog serieses into a fanfiction? or just the fourth one? i promise i will credit you for it if you let me. it was your idea in the first place and i don't like stealing, so i won't write it if you don't want me to, i just think it would be better to make it into a fanfiction instead of just pasting what the blog said. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I didn't ask, Bard eric did. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 22:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Name You know how in the beginning people thought you were a girl because of Hermione Granger? Well, I've been reading the Iliad, and one of the Greek commanders, (who is a guy) was named Hermione. Just wanted to let you know!!![[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 13:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!![[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't access your older blog posts. I need 2-5 but I can't find them. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. They're on my watchlist. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version ok, i saved it. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 19:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me o read and review? Or write something? Or what? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 20:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) do you want to write the part of my version that is in your POV? there is only one, by the way. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just not now. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 23:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If you ever want to see Sparrowsong again, you will stop your blog posts. I have her hostage, and I will kill her easily. I will soon again be King Titan over all the universe. Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) favor please hi this is iansgameroom, i just wrote the first chapter of my first story. it is called The 3rd Olympian War. do you mind reading it and commenting your feelings about it on my blog that i made. i would really appreciate it. Thanks, Iansgameroom Sorry, I didn't see your message. I could make a poll for you, if you want. Just tell me the question and options. --Sparrowsong 21:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll get on it sometime soon. Do you know that Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 person? The one who claims to be holding me hostage? --Sparrowsong 21:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply It's got nothing to do with you, for the record. It's just that the RP you've started up is not Fanfiction and therefore does not belong on this wikia; there is already a wikia set up (demigods.wikia.com) for this purpose. All I see on my "home" feed is obnoxious notifications that someone has posted another one or two line, shoddy RP post. I don't care if that's how you guys RP, because I don't run said RP, nor do I participate in it, but I was hoping that out of courtesy for myself and other users who do not participate in your RPG you guys could move it to where it properly belonged. Some of us actually want to read what's published, and there's no chance of that happening if those articles are continually pushed down by your guys' RPG. LemonFairy 01:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that maybe too much of a good thing is not good. People were really into it and now they're turning the page into just a random talk page or doing unrealistic things like: *sends Kronos to Tartarus*. I think maybe we could cool it for a bit, then think some really good new ideas to continue them. We could make it some kind of quest instead of a huge, continuous battle. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 18:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC)